2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spoilers
This is the page for spoilers of 2 Broke Girls which airs on CBS on Monday nights. Spoilers And the Fun Factory *The cast were presented with a cake to celebrate the 80th episode. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo of herself and Beth Behrs sharing a hug after they were presented with the 80th episode cake. Source And the Past and the Furious *Jonathan Kite posted a photo of himself taken on set during rehearsals for this episode on his twitter. Source *Beth Behrs posted a photo of herself riding Gunner, the horse that plays Chestnut, around the studio lot during her lunch break on October 23rd. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo of herself and Gunner on her Instagram, which was taken during rehearsals on October 23rd. Source And the Move-In Meltdown *SpoilerTV has shared a full description of the episode, written by someone who was at the live taping. Be warned this contains '''heavy '''spoilers, view at your own discretion. Source And the Crime Ring *Morgan Murphy posted a photo on her Instagram of Jeannie Grigio on set standing in front of the cupcake window. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo of herself and Matthew Moy on her Instagram. Source *Jeannie Grigio posted a photo of the diner set on her Instagram with the caption; 'Was weird to eat on the set of a diner everyday. Cool weird though. Very cool. Catch me on this season for an episode. Doing stuff. Very cool.' Source And the Knock-Off Knockout *Beth Behrs posted a photo on her Instagram of herself, Garrett Morris, and Jonathan Kite behind the scenes. Source *Beth Behrs posted a video of herself and Matthew Moy dancing on set behind the scenes of this episode on her Instagram. Source *Patrick Daniel will be guest starring in this episode. He posted a behind the scenes photo of the diner set on his Instagram, along with the caption 'A little look into my week...I'm a lucky man. Thanks to @jbkite for being a gracious host. The entire crew rocks. More to come tomorrow #2brokegirls #actorshiz #wbstudios'. Source *Patrick Daniel posted a collage of behind the scenes photos with the cast from the episode on his Instagram. Source And the Great Unwashed *Valerie Harper will be guest starring in this episode. Source Source 2 And the Cupcake Captives *Matthew Moy posted a video on his Instagram account of himself and Jonathan Kite behind-the-scenes wishing fans of the show Happy Holidays. Source *Jonathan Kite posted a photo of himself and Matthew Moy behind-the-scenes. Source And the Fat Cat *The episode will be directed by Fred Savage, and it was written by Liz Astrof and Michelle Nader. Source Source 2 *Kat Dennings posted a behind-the-scenes photo of Matthew Moy with a basket along with fake kittens on her Instagram. Source *Jonathan Kite posted a behind-the-scenes photo of Garrett Morris and the stuffed cat they rehearse Nancy's parts with. Source *This episode will be about Nancy. Source And the Zero Tolerance *Beth Behrs posted a behind-the-scenes photo of herself and Kat Dennings on her Instagram. Source *Jonathan Kite posted a behind-the-scenes photo of the diner set on his Instagram. Source *Jonathan Kite posted a behind-the-scenes photo of himself and one of the 'diner kitchen staff' members. This person may have a guest roll in the episode. Source *Sandra Bernhard will be in guest starring in this episode - this will not be her only appearance this season. I've heard a rumor she will be in four episodes but this cannot be traced back to a source. Source Source 2 Source 3 *Hollywood Reporter stated that this episode will air Monday, March 30 at 8 p.m. Source Sandra Bernhard has also confirmed this on her twitter account. Source *Bernhard will play Joe, a chic, sharp, mercurial lesbian manager of a new restaurant — The High — opening under Highline Park in Manhattan. She hires Max (Kat Dennings) to be a pastry chef and Caroline (Beth Behrs) to be the hostess. The character is described as you'd expect for Bernhard: verbal, no-nonsense, wry, shockingly frank and opinionated with a highly developed esthetic. She's a perfectly pulled together Manhattan creation. Source 417 *Sandra Bernhard will also be appearing in this episode. Source 418 *Jonathan Kite posted a behind-the-scenes photo of the walk-in freezer in the Williamsburg Diner on his Instagram. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo on her twitter account of herself and Beth Behrs being fitted for some sort of old-fashioned white dresses. Source *The picture was also posted on her Instagram account. Source *Beth Behrs posted a photo on her twitter account of herself and Kat Dennings wearing yellow flower crowns and yellow dresses over their clothes, it was tagged with the '2BrokeGirls' hashtag. Source *Beth Behrs posted a behind-the-scenes video of Garrett Morris on her Instagram. Source 419 *Marnie the Dog visited the Warner Studios on February 12. She visited both the cast of 2 Broke Girls, during rehearsals for 419, and the cast of The Big Bang Theory - who were also rehearsing in another studio on the lot. Beth Behrs and Kat Dennings shared pictures of themselves and Marnie on their Twitter and Instagram accounts. Source Source 2 Source 3 Future Episodes *With real-life bakery Crumbs having closed all its locations in July, Caroline and Max will conclude "there's a serial killer coming after cupcakes" as they enter Season 4, says showrunner Michael Patrick King. "The girls are going to see that they need to evolve their business, and they'll even go into a different wing of cupcakes." While initial results will be encouraging, the exec producer hints, the new source of income will dry up by mid-season. "They're gonna take a big, big hit this year," King promises. "For the first time, like all entrepreneurs, they're going to go into debt. You're going to see that end-of-episode total go below zero." Source *Outside of the kitchen, there'll be "one, maybe two weddings and a baby" for the "core diner family" — but probably not a lot of serious romance for the girls, at least not in the first half of the year. "They care so much about getting ahead that a real somebody has to show up for them to take time away from their dream." Source *There are some big changes coming up for Max and Caroline this season on 2 Broke Girls, including a hot new haircut for one of our leading ladies! Plus, get ready for a new (super secret!) romance for Max, and, get this--his job is so lame that even Max thinks it's pathetic. Which is really saying something, considering she's worked every horrible job in the book. Source *We can't chat about 2 Broke Girls without touching upon the financial issues of our dynamic duo. There will be a brand new business endeavor that could greatly impact the girls' bank accounts, and although we cannot reveal exactly what this new opportunity will be, we can spill that we could not be more excited for the shake-up. Source *A glitzy new location's also on deck this season when the gals get side gigs at a schmancy Manhattan restaurant. And, yes (for those keeping count), this means they've got three jobs now. Source Category:2 Broke Girls Category:Subcategories